Las cosas que se hacen por amor
by pipe92
Summary: A veces somos capaces de cualquier cosa por estar con la persona que amamos y Videl aprendera esa leccion ella queria una cita pero termina siendo la gran saiyaman 2 teniendo que aprender las poses que una vez creyo ridiculas , pero todo vale la pena por estar con la persona que ama ones shot


**Dragon Ball z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Un día fuera de la común**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la batalla contra la amenaza rosada en donde Son Goku derroto a kid buu con la ayuda de la Genkidama universal ahora la paz había vuelto a la tierra o al menos es creía la joven Videl Satan ya que el problema es que todos sabia que Son Gohan era el Gran Saiyaman y el Guerrero Dorado esto provocaba que todas las chicas la ciudad y de la preparatoria estuvieran interesadas en tener una cita con el , Esto provocaba que Videl se pusiera muy celosa ya que por la gran cortesía que tenia Gohan no podía negarse a todas las peticiones de sus compañeras ya que el era todo un caballero

pero mientras ellos estaban en clases el reloj comunicador de Videl sonó y era el jefe de la policía informando que un gran dinosaurio estaba causando un gran alboroto en la ciudad , en ese preciso momento ella se levanto como era habitual en ese tipo de circunstancias y salió corriendo junto a Gohan ya que todos sabían que el era el Gran saiyaman subieron a la azotea para salir volando , mientras volaban Gohan noto la cara de frustración y de ira que tenía su compañera contra el crimen

- oye Videl que te preocupa sabes que cuando las esferas del dragón carguen todos olvidaran lo sucedido en el torneo con tu derrota y lo que paso con majin buu -pregunta Son Gohan a la pelinegra

- no es eso es que todos saben tu secreto y eso me pone furiosa no tenemos privacidad en nada todos quieren saber cómo haces para transformarte en el guerrero dorado y esta lo de mi padre que se la pasa todo el día presumiendo que el derroto a Buu - explica la joven ojiazul al guerrero semisaiyajin

- era eso no te preocupes que cuando le pidamos a shen long nuestro deseo todos olvidaran todo lo relacionado con el último torneo y nuestra vida volverá a ser como antes - dice un muy confiado son Gohan a su amiga Videl

- oye otra pregunta desde que volviste te noto algo diferente en ti estas mucho mas musculoso ya no te ves escuálido y menos tímido con migo que cambio en ti - pregunta la ojiazul haciendo referencia al nuevo modo místico del hijo de Goku

Pero antes de que el destructor del androide Cell pudiera contar le sobre sus nuevos poderes ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el gigantesco dinosaurio que estaba causando pánico y destrucción. El se preguntaba de donde rayos había parecido tal animal solo era posible de encontrar tales coses en las montañas Paos pero ahí se dio cuenta de quién podría ser el responsable de que ese animal estuviera suelto

- Goten sal de donde estés no te escondas se que estas aquí puedo sentir tu ki y el de trunks salgan y les prometo no hacerles daño - grita Son Gohan a su hermano menor y este sale de donde estaba junto a su amigo de cabello lila - en que rayos estaban pensando cuando trajeron este dinosaurio hasta esta ciudad ahora lo de vuelven si no les diré a mama y a la tía bulma

- vayámonos Goten tu hermano es muy aburrido de todos modos mi papa sabe que estaba haciendo el me dio permiso - dice mientras se van junto al dinosaurio - vayámonos Jorge creo que causaste un gran alboroto por aquí - comenta mientras se va con el dinosaurio apodado como Jorge

- bueno fue fácil no lo crees que te parece si nos tomamos el día libre y no regresamos a clases ya que tu dices que ya no tenemos privacidad - sugiere Gohan mientras Videl queda con la cara de asombro por aquella sugerencia de su compañero

- quien eres tu y que hiciste con el verdadero Gohan - comenta mientras se ríe del - es broma pero es verdad haz cambiado mucho desde la pelea contra Buu que diría la señora milk si te escuchara decir eso

después de ese comentario Gohan llevo a Videl a un pequeño lago cerca de su casa en las montañas Paoz donde no serian molestados ya que la única persona que sabia la ubicación de ese lugar era Son Goku el cual debía estar entrenando con Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad , En ese momento Gohan le contó sobre que el había pasado después de su enfrentamiento con el gordo Buu cuando fue llevado al planeta sagrado donde saco la legendaria espada Z y su entrenamiento con el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones para liberar su poder oculto

- que historia tan fascinante entonces que hacemos ahora todavía falta mucho para que terminen las clases y para llegar casa tan temprano

- bueno Videl quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo tu quisieras ser mi compañera como el gran saiyaman 2 - pregunta Son Gohan la cual creía que le había dicho otra cosa

- claro que si Gohan yo también siento lo mismo - dice sin saber que era realmente lo que había aceptado y cuando se dio cuenta se desanimo ella pensaba que le esta proponiendo le ser su novia

- bien Videl aquí tienes es tu propio comunicador para transformarte el botón verde es para sacar el traje y el botón rojo para ocultarlo se lo pedí a bulma y iresa me dio tus medidas - dice muy animado mientras Videl no le queda otra que ponerse el reloj - ves te ves fabulosa con ese traje porque para matar el tiempo practicamos nuestras poses y presentaciones

- si me veo genial - dice fingiendo alegría mientras en realidad piensa _" las cosas que hago por este chico al menos estamos solo es mejor que nada además el amor es así a veces se hacen cosas ridículas como esta para estar con la persona que ama"_


End file.
